Memories
by Ganja Naraku
Summary: Naruto smiled as he opened the Photo Album and began to remember...


Just a little one-shot, if you wanna expand on it by all means be my guest.

xxx

Naruto smiled as he pulled out the book. His son and daughter had recently completed the chunin exams. Both had been accepted into the ANBU Black Ops just like their daddy, and were preparing to meet with their new captain. Haku, his son, named for a person he once knew in his genin days, was aspiring once again like his father, to become Hokage a dream Naruto had never been able to achieve. He was a handsome boy the spitting image of his father in hair and personality, but possessing the eyes of his mother. Hiko was Haku's twin sister just as beautiful as her mother had been at her age and with a happy, bubbly personality. Sakura had trained her in the healing arts and taught her the secrets to possessing super human strength. Naruto sat on the couch of his home, looking at a photo album.

The first page held pages of the twins' first year. Naruto smiled as he remembered.

xxx

"Naruto, go check on our son. He's asleep in the twins' room." The pink haired woman he called his wife said as she attempted to feed little Hiko a spoonful of baby food.

"Sure." Naruto walked up the stairs. When he entered Haru's room, he gasped. Flames roared in every part of the room, setting everything on fire. Haku laughed with delight at the inferno seeming not to care for the danger, as Naruto raced into the room and immediately grabbed his son. He then used a water jutsu to douse the flames before breathing a sigh of relief and looking at Haku still sputtering with laughter as crimson chakra was sent out him in waves burning his father's hands. "You okay, Buddy?"

A smirk was heard from the doorway. Naruto turned around to see his wife holding Hiko and chuckling at her husband. "It seems our son has inherited _someones _intense chakra..." She turned her gaze upon the girl in her arms. "I wonder if you have as well." She murmured to the infant.

xxx

Naruto smiled remembering having to spend the next week making seals around the house so that it couldn't be turned to ashes in the night. He sighed and turned the page. The twins' two-year-old pictures stood out.

xxx

Naruto scooped the sleeping Haku into his arms. Maybe, with some Goldly Luck, Sakura won't notice the living room...

"Naruto Uzumaki!" A shrill voice shrieked echoing through through the house as Naruto winced. Here came the hurricane...Sakura stormed into the kitchen, strode over to Naruo and planted herself in front of him. Her eyes were ablaze with disbelief and fury. "You idiot! I leave you for hour with our son and what happens? You give him a bucket of sugar and let him run rampant all over the house! It's going to take weeks to get the stains out of the carpet!"

Haku frowned and squirmed in his father's arms. Why was this weird lady always talking, the two-year-old wondered to himself.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get juice stains out of the carpet? Well, you're going to because you're going to clean it up! As soon as-" She was cut off by Haku taking his pacifier and sticking it in his mother's mouth.

"Be quiet, Mommy. I'm trying to sleep." He told her before closing his eyes again.

He tried to stop himself, honestly he did, because he knew that later he was going to have his ass kicked for this but it was simply too funny... In between his laughter at her expression he joked. "I wonder if I can teach him to do that on command?"

Sakura pulled the item out of her mouth, glared at her husband, and walked away intent on making him pay dearly for this at a later date.

xxx

Naruto looked at the next year smiling as another memory came to mind.

xxx

"Daddy, tell me a story." Hiko demanded as her father tucked her in for bedtime.

"Alright, but just one. After that you have to go to sleep."

The four-year-old nodded vigorously. "Tell me the one about the beautiful nurse."

Naruto grinned and began the tale, "Once upon a time, there was beautiful Nurse who worked at the hospital for the Hokage. As a medic, she was constantly on call and the only thing she enjoyed more than coming home were her reunions with her beloved husband, and a good night's sleep. One time, it was too late for her to return to their home, so she spent the night at the hospital sleeping in the lounge when she wasn't helping patients. The lounge was on the second story of the building, and right next to the Dog kennel that the Inuzuka family keeps.

"That's where we got Aoi right?" The little girl asked and Naruto nodded smiling

"Anyway, the dog kennel held many guard dogs. The keeper of the dogs set up seats beneath the couple's balcony and sold tickets for the seats. Late that night, they started banging on the doors to the dog house. This awoke the animals, and they all started barking. Now, the nurse was rather hotheaded and when she awoke, she ran onto the balcony, a dagger in one hand, a hand of chakra in the other. The male spectators below rejoiced in the fact that their coworker slept without pajamas. Needless to say, the Hokage put a stop it when she found out and made the keeper use his earnings to move the dog house away from the hospital. However, there are still men who will swear by God that she is one of the most gorgeous women in the world."

Hiko grinned. "Tell another one, Daddy."

"No, Precious, it's time for bed." He tucked the sheets around her and walked towards the door.

"Night, Daddy." Hiko called, yawning.

"Night, Precious."

Naruto shut the door behind him and turned around to see Sakura glaring at him. He grinned sheepishly. "Hey, beautiful."

"Did you really have to tell her that story? You know how I despise it."

Naruto chuckled. "She doesn't know it was you."

"Hmph. It's been years and I _still_ get teased about that at work."

"Yes, but the the old bag fixed the problem, remember?"

"I know." She shook her head. "I'm actually surprised that you weren't angry about those men staring and cat-calling at me."

"Well, there's significant difference between them and me. They get to look," Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. "I get to look AND touch." He leaned down and kissed her.

Sakurara returned the kiss for a few seconds before pushing away from him as she playfully raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to spoil you."

Naruto grinned. "Please do." He kissed her again.

xxx

Naruto turned the page again as more memories filled his mind.

xxx

Sakura sighed as she soaked in the bath, today was a good day to relax, no work, kids were at school and Naruto was just returning from a mission. She stretched as she pulled the drain and stood up and wrapped herself in a towel. The woman walked out of the room and looked out the window, as her eyes widened. She saw that Aoi had somehow gotten outside as was taking a piss on the tree in the front yard

Sakura scowled at the stupid mutt and walked onto the porch. "Aoi! Bad Dog! Get back inside!"

The lab looked up at the woman and began panting and running inside. As he walked through the entrance, he brushed against the door and accidentally closed it. "Shit!" Sakura tried to open it, but found to her dismay it was locked. She tried to walk away, but her towel was caught in the door.

Sighing, she let the towel drop to the floor and snuck around to the back of the house. The door was locked as well leaving her trapped in the nude outside on a frigid winter day. The woman gritted her teeth. "This just gets better and better." She heard someone approaching and almost threw herself into the bushes before letting out a sigh of relief seeing it was only Naruto. "Naruto!" She hissed.

He blinked and looked at the bush not expecting to see a mass of pink hair hiding in the shrubs. "Sakura? What are you doing in the bush?"

"I got locked out."

"That doesn't explain why you're hiding in a bush."

"…I'm not wearing any clothes."

Naruto smirked. "How did that happen?"

"I had just taken a bath. Aoi got outside and I brought him back in. The door accidentally closed while I was still outside and my towel got caught. I was trying to open the front door but as you can see, it's locked and I don't exactly have any lockpicks with me." She glared at him. "Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm not laughing!"

"Just shut up and open the door."

"I don't have a key."

"What?!"

"Well, you were home. I thought that I wouldn't need one."

"You idiot!"

"I'm not the one who's naked."

"Look, this arguing is pointless. It's freezing and I wanna go back inside."

"Do you want my coat?"

"No, I just want to freeze." She snapped.

"Alright then." Ano starting walking for the door.

"You're not gonna give me your coat?"

"You said you didn't want it."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh, I couldn't tell. I am an idiot after all."

"You are the most _frustrating_ man in all of the world!"

"That's a problem, isn't it?"

"I am going to kick your ass in a few seconds."

"Then you'd have to leave your bush."

"You've seen me naked before."

"Yes, but unless you've been leading a double life, the neighbors haven't."

"Open the door! Now!"

Sakura took a deep breath her green eyes gleaming with every ounce of malice they could muster forth.. "Naruto Uzumaki...If you _ever_ want to sleep with me again then you will; Open. That. Door!"

Naruto, as would any man in his position, immediately sped off to obey. He crawled into an open window in the attic. "Wrap yourself in this!" He threw a sheet out the window. She grabbed it and wrapped the item around herself. A minute later, Naruto opened the front door and she was able to go inside. He smiled at her and she rewarded him with a sneer. "I was just teasing you." Her eyes continued to smolder.

He took a step towards her, his arms wide open and she took a step backwards, her eyes daring him to come forward. And he called her wordless bluff tackling her in a hug. "Good god! You're as cold as ice!"

"I wasn't joking." She growled.

He pulled off his coat and wrapped it around her. "Let's get you warmed up."

"How might we do that?" She asked, giving him a mischievous grin.

He looked at her and burst out laughing. "You are a wicked, wicked, woman, Sakura Haruno."

"I'm glad I haven't lost my touch."

He shook his head. "I'm gonna go start a fire."

Sakura reached up and caressed his face, using her other hand to walk her fingers across his chest. "Are you certain that's the wisest choice of action?"

Naruto stared at her. "You are really confusing sometimes. First, you're angry at me. Now, you wanna have sex. Are you sure that you're not a bit of a nympho? I truly don't understand-" He was cut off by Sakura pressing a passionate kiss to his lips.

_That'll shut him up. _She thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck…

xxx

He sighed happily closing the book and burning it with his chakra. As he stood he stepped over the bodies of Haru and Hiko to grab his cloak and entered his room to grab his blade. He paused for a time to stare at the body of his dead wife her eyes wide with shock and confusion, blood and tears mingling together on her face. "It wasn't personal." He admitted to her as he strapped the weapon to his back, "It's just...Sometimes a man needs a change of pace."With that, he placed his mask on his face and left the house disappearing into the night.

xxx

Revelw. I wanna know your thoughts, did you see it coming?


End file.
